The Simian Undercover Detective Squad
The Simian Undercover Detective Squad (or S.U.D.S.) is a webseries produced by The Jim Henson Company under its Henson Alternative banner. Fifteen webisodes premiered exclusively on the Xbox and Zune networks in April 2011. The series was one of three Henson productions being produced as a joint venture between Warner Bros. Studio 2.0 for The Realplayer Network's Film.com. On December 19, 2007, a teaser trailer for the show was released. The series was originally planned to debut on Film.com in in the first quarter of 2008, however the release was delayed. The episode "It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Goat", was released as a preview on YouTube on August 25, 2009. In April 2011 the series was released to the Microsoft Zune Video Marketplace. In 2012 episodes were re-released on The Nerdist Channel. Characters Skreet Skreet, performed by Allan Trautman, is one of the stars of S.U.D.S. As part of the Simian Undercover Detective Squad, Skreet works side-by-side with Yeager. He often goes undercover as part of his job, usually dressing as animals or women. Henson.com description: The ape puppet used for Skreet was previously seen as both Jackie and Lawrence the orangutans on Jim Henson's Animal Show and as Professor Ape in the company's Puppet Up! - Uncensored stage shows. Yeager Yeager, performed by Ted Michaels, is the other star of S.U.D.S. As part of the Simian Undercover Detective Squad, Yeager works side-by-side with Skreet. Henson.com description: The monkey puppet used for Yeager was designed by Gene Barretta and was originally used as Spank in the unaired Henson Alternative pilot Late Night Buffet with Augie and Del. Episodes Fifteen webisodes were planned to premiere on Film.com in 2009 *Teaser trailer (Film.com, December 19, 2007) *Episode 1: "It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Goat" (YouTube preview, August 25, 2009) Series Credits Executive Producers: :Brian Henson :Lisa Henson Written, Directed and Produced by: :Deb Loftis :Perry Sachs Produced by: :Allyson Smith Starring: :Allan Trautman as Skreet :Ted Michaels as Yeager :Michael Oosterom as The Perps :Paul Rugg as Captain Futz :Esteban Powell as Spider :Craig Di Francia as Johnny Also starring: :Zand Broumand :Gina D'Acciaro :Bryce Johnson :Marisa Petroro :Jerry Trainor Special Guest Star: :Josh Peck as himself Music composer and producers: :Daryl Orange Production designer: :Tom Lisowski Puppet costume design: :Julie Zobel Director of photography: :Robert C. Webb Sound by: :Reza Moosavi Wardrobe: :Tirawan Howard Make-up/hair: :Heather O'Boyle Editor: :Perry Sachs Assistant Director: :JT Codd 2nd Assistant Director: :Tom Dean Camera Operator: :Jesse Bactat 1st Assistant Camera: :Bryan Ariel Paz Camera/editorial Assistant: :Patrick Renfro Set Decorator: :Shira Gotshalk Gaffer: :Eric S. Boland Key Grip: :Jason Wheeler Grips: :Steven Davis :Charles R. Matthews :Fernando F. Montes Script Supervisors: :Liz Trainor :Candelaria Herrera Photographer: :Zarac Lompart Production Accountant: :Brittan Brown Production Assistant: :Cynthia Barron Facilities: :Howard Sharp Johan filla Executive Producer for Studio 2.0: :Rich Rosenthal Production Manager for Studio 2.0: :Cassie Hamilton Supervising Producer for film.com: :Michael McMurray Special thanks to: :Nashid Ali :Jay Pinder :Kendall Wilson :Gabe Benvenuto :Kulia Sachs Facilities: :The Jim Henson Company Studios, Hollywood, CA Sources Sources * Henson.com * YouTube preview episode __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Henson Alternative Category:Henson Company Web Content